PCT Application No. GB95/01983 (WO 96/05873) describes apparatus for stimulating the healing of wounds comprising a porous pad which is permeable to fluids for introduction into the wound, a dressing for covering the wound and providing an air-tight seal around the wound, a drainage tube connecting the pad to a suction pump so that negative pressure can be applied to the wound to draw fluids therefrom and a canister for collecting fluids sucked from the wound. The apparatus described in the above application has proven to be clinically effective but there are some limitations in its use.
The apparatus described in the above PCT application is effective for treating a wide variety of different types and sizes of wounds. However, it may require the patient to undergo treatment on the apparatus for a long period. In cases where the patient is confined to bed this may not be a major problem, but where the patient is mobile it means that he or she would be confined for long periods while the treatment takes place.
An object of this invention is therefore to provide apparatus which can be used more conveniently, especially by patients who are reasonably mobile, and which has certain further advantages which will become apparent from the following description.